Austin and Ally One Shot The Video
by isuckatusernames
Summary: Austin finds one of Ally's personal videos and makes it a real afternoon for them to remember. I suck at usernames and summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Austin and Ally had just finished practicing before they went for lunch. Ally left early for a "Family emergency" so Austin left for the music room.**

Austin and Ally both had big secrets, they weren't always the perfect little teenagers with amazing records of hating teenage fads, they were like normal teenagers. Austin and Ally both craved sex whenever they wanted to and didn't care what anyone who was seen as annoying thought. This day, both Austin and ally were feeling really horny and that was Ally's "Family Emergency". It was one of the hottest days in the year. Austin had phoned Ally, Trish and Dez earlier to discuss going to the beach in the afternoon when it was going to get even hotter. Everyone agreed and they all showed up in their beach clothes except for Ally. Austin showed up with board shorts and nothing else on (Not even underwear) while Ally decided to just go get her swimsuit.

Everyone waited for 10 minutes for her and finally she came out with a bright blue and white bikini. Austin was extremely 'excited' about this and immediately he got a tall erection. Austin and Ally decided to go up and practice so Dez and Trish left. The store was unusually quiet today. They finished practicing and got lunch. Austin couldn't contain himself from Ally, she was just so wow! It wasn't like Ally was a little angel in this situation either, Ally saw Austin's boner during practice and before and immediately got hornier. She wanted him and he did too but they just didn't know how to break the boundary. Ally kept bending over and teased Austin a lot but Austin liked it and teased her too by flexing and showing off. Ally immediately got a phone call and left the table. She came back and said she needed to leave urgently for a "Personal Matter". That personal matter was actually Ally leaving to go home and masturbate. Ally had one bigger secret which she never felt good about but felt bad about too. Last year, she and her dad were in big financial trouble and her father urged her to get a job outside of Sonic Boom. She found a job which she wasn't proud of and never told her father about but brought enough money for them to recover well. She worked for a pornstar agency. The tapes were never publicly released but she had one dvd at home in the practice room that she'd forgotten about. It had her whole season of work on there. She still wanted to be moral and never had sex but she did do other naughty things. Austin was feeling extremely horny and thought maybe if he practiced a little without Ally, it would go away. He ran to Sonic Boom and found a note on the door. It was from Ally.

 _Sonic Boom is closed today_

He had his spare key and new Ally wouldn't mind letting him to practice. He unlocked the door and made his way to the practice room still feeling horny. He sat at the piano and and tried to practice but couldn't. He loved Ally and couldn't stop thinking about him and her having sex. He was hit with the horniness badly. After 15 minutes of "Practicing", he was bored and looked on the shelf to watch a movie. He couldn't find anything good and then found a dvd with 2 naked girls on it. He couldn't help but watch. He put the video in, grabbed a chair and started to watch. He couldn't believe what he saw, but it was Ally lying naked on a bed masturbating. He was shocked but a little excited. This clearly didn't help his horniness so he pulled down his board shorts (He wasn't wearing underwear) and started jerking off to his best friend and crush masturbating

Ally had finished masturbating for about half an hour. After 2 orgasms, she was tired and decided to go find Austin. Sure enough, she checked Sonic Boom and saw the slightly unlocked door. All she could hear was a sound of moaning in either extreme pleasure or pain and wanted to find out where it was coming from.

Austin meanwhile, had thrown his shorts across the room and was lying on the chair with his legs spread apart, covered in sweat and moaning in pleasure. He was so into it, he couldn't hear Ally come into the store or climb up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

The video had skipped to a different segment of Ally stripping naked after getting wet with a hose. Ally could hear Austin's moaning and wanted to check what was going on in there. She opened the door only to give Austin a heart attack and get shocked herself.

Ally: Austin, what are you doing?

Austin didn't know what to do. His shorts were on the other side of the room and he was standing there naked with one of the biggest boners he'd ever had in his life.

Austin: I can explain. You see, every guy gets horny at some times and you were just wea...

Ally: Let me stop you there. You were horny and did what you thought you had to do. Why was it to my videos though?

Austin: Well, I was looking for a movie and...

Ally interrupted him.

Ally: Shh. I get it. Well, I best give you some privacy, but you know, quite some manhood you got there.

Austin died from embarrassment. He's never done it with a girl and didn't know how to react or what was happening.

Austin: Yeah. Thanks, it's uhm, 7.5 inches.

Ally bent down to inspect it. She had not recovered from her horniness and wanted him. She really wanted him badly.

Ally: Wow, I can tell you're proud of it, you know, jerking off right here in my store. You should probably get dressed. Now, where's your underwear?

Austin: I wasn't wearing any...

Ally: Naughty boy. Do you want to leave now or do you want to finish?

Austin: What do you mean finish?

Ally: Oh, you don't know? Well, I could help you with that if you want.

Ally started slowly unhooking her bra

Austin: I think I like where this is going.

Ally: It's easy! I just take this off (Takes off her bra) and this (takes off her bikini bottom) and voila!

Austin was getting harder and harder. Ally was now completely naked and teasing him around the room.

Ally:I'm not such a good girl you know, that's why I made those videos. Now, I just put this in here (Grabs Austin's dick and put's it into her vagina), lie down on top of you and you know the rest.

Austin: Ally, do you really want to do this?

Ally: Of course. The truth is, I've been after you all day. After I saw that 7 inches of pleasure, I just had to. You're my first time, you know that?

Austin:Mmm. Well, I don't see a problem with that.

Ally: Austin! OH!

Ally moaned with a mixed feeling she had. It was pain but slowly turned into pleasure as it went further.

Ally: Austin! go deeper!

Austin was feeling nervous about this. He'd watched porn and knew how they'd done it but he wasn't sure if he was doing it right.

Austin:Mmm. Ally.

Austin cupped his hands around her 32B breasts while she moaned with pleasure.

Ally: I think I'm gonna, gonna... OH OH AUSTIN OH!

It was clear that she had her first orgasm now.

Austin: You like that? 'Cause I'm gonna give you more.

Ally: YES AUSTIN YES!

Austin: OH! Ally, I think I'm gonna cum!

Ally: Yes yes, do it yes...

Austin came and had "The best orgasm ever."

Ally: Whoa. That was amazing.

Austin; Yeah, amazing.

Just then, They heard footsteps coming up from the stairs and quickly got out of position...


End file.
